gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
SIG Sauer MPX
The MPX is an American submachine gun produced by SIG Sauer. Overview The MPX is a gas-operated SMG chambered in 9×19mm, .357 SIG or .40 S&W. Prototypes were revealed to the public in early 2013, featuring SIG Sauer's short stroke pushrod gas system which improves reliability and reduces recoil. The images displayed online by SIG Sauer had slightly different handguards and stocks compared to the actual live-firing prototypes. The MPX Gen 1 was unveiled in early 2014, and has multiple differences from the prototype version, including the presence of steel inserts on the left side above the magwell, an ambidextrous bolt catch, and a different ejection port, magazine release, stock, and fire selector components. The MPX Gen 2 was introduced in 2015, and has been updated for easy conversion between the three calibers. The ejection port is different from the two previous versions, and the weapon has a KeyMod handguard by default, an ambidextrous charging handle (unlike most of the Gen 1 versions), as well as a scalloped top rail like the SIG MCX assault rifle. Ammunition It is primarily chambered for the 9×19mm rounds but the weapon has a system that allows for conversion to .357 SIG and .40 S&W. Variants *'MPX': standard submachine gun with 8 inch, 6.5 inch, or 4.5 inch barrel *'MPX SBR': semi-auto carbine with 8 inch, 6.5 inch, or 4.5 inch barrel *'MPX-SD': integrally suppressed version with 8 inch or 6.5 inch barrel *'MPX-P': pistol variant with 8 inch or 6.5 inch barrel *'MPX-PSB': pistol variant with 8 inch or 6.5 inch barrel, and stabilizing brace *'MPX Carbine': long-barreled semi-auto carbine, with 16 inch barrel **The original MPX Carbine was known as "MPX-C", and had a 6.5 inch barrel with the 9.5 inch baffle core of the integrally suppressed variant permanently welded to it, intended to act as a muzzle brake. This was ruled to be a "silencer" by the BATFE and the weapon ruled as Title II NFA in 2013, with this upheld by several court actions ending in 2015. *'MPX PCC': successor to the MPX Carbine, with 16 inch barrel. It comes with a Timney MPX trigger, M-LOK handguard, and 3 chamber recoil compensator. *'MPX-K': compact pistol variant with 4.5 inch barrel. In 2019, it was updated with a SIG PCB folding brace, a Timney trigger, and an M-LOK handguard. *'MPX-K PSB': compact pistol variant with 4.5 inch barrel and 3 position telescoping brace *'MPX-K TACOPS': suppressor ready pistol variant with 4.5 inch barrel, 8 inch handguard, and 3 position telescoping brace *'MPX Copperhead': ultra-compact pistol with 3.5 inch barrel and 2 position telescoping brace *'MPX Copperhead K': 4.5 inch barrel variant of the Copperhead, with 2 position telescoping brace *'MPX Air Rifle': air gun feeding from .177 caliber pellets Gallery MPX.jpg|An early image displayed by SIG Sauer for the MPX prototype MPX-SD.jpg|MPX-SD at SHOT Show 2014 MPX Pistol.jpg|MPX-P MPX PSB.jpg|MPX-PSB MPX-C.jpg|MPX-C prototype, with optional suppressor kit MPX Carbine.jpg|MPX Carbine MPX PCC.jpg|MPX PCC MPX K.jpg|MPX-K MPX-K PSB.jpg|MPX-K PSB MPX K TACOPS.jpg|MPX-K TACOPS MPX Copperhead.jpg|MPX Copperhead MPX Copperhead K.jpg|MPX Copperhead K MPX Air Rifle.jpg|MPX Air Rifle External Links *https://www.sigsauer.com/products/firearms/rifles/sigmpx/ Category:Submachine guns Category:Carbines